Internet of Things solutions consist of many different applications and devices, each using different vocabularies for similar and/or related information and data. For example, enterprise applications may bring their explicit or implicit domain model regardless and without consideration of a particular IoT solution, as those enterprise applications are usually designed apart from an IoT implementation. In order to allow for communication between different systems, a specific 1:1 mapping of terms and syntax must be defined to allow the disparate systems communicate throughout a process. Further, each connected application also needs to explicitly define a mapping connection to each of the other applications and devices to which it is connected or with which it plans to communicate in order to allow for understanding of future communications.